cjrichards_and_applemasterexpertfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitro
Nitro is an application allowing users to change avatars to animated GIF images. Note: Fandom changed how their login endpoint works, update Nitro to fix issues while logging in. Usage # Download the application from the latest release. #* If you are using Windows, download win32-ia32.zip from the release. #* If you are using Linux, download linux-ia32.zip from the release. #* If you are using macOS, download darwin-x64.zip from the release. # Unzip the downloaded ZIP file. # Open the extracted files and run the application #* On Windows, run wikia-gif-avatar.exe #* On Linux, run wikia-gif-avatar #* On macOS, run wikia-gif-avatar.app # Enter your username and password into the login form and click the "Log In" button. # After logging in, click the "Select" button to select the GIF image you want to set as your avatar. The avatar must be a square-ish image with the size smaller than 512kB. # After selecting the image, click the "Upload" button to upload your avatar. # After the form has finished loading, you will be able to see your animated avatar in (the avatar may appear as blank for a few seconds). # If you wish to upload your avatar for another account, click the "Log Out" button and repeat the process. Frequently Asked Questions ; Are there any applications similar to this one? : Yes. In fact, Owen Ascherführ was building a similar application to mine and released it before me on GitHub (I waited for Staff approval). You can see its source code here! ; Why is this not a script / Why do I have to download an application for this? : The API endpoint used for uploading GIF avatars cannot be used through a web browser due to Fandom's CORS policy. ; How do I know you're not just trying to steal my password? : That is a good question: :# I would easily get globally blocked over that. :# You can read the source code on GitHub to ensure your username and password are not being sent to a non-Fandom server. :# If you have doubts there have been modifications to the code between the master branch and released versions, the application has intentionally not been packaged into an ASAR archive so you can view the code you're running as well, and check for security issues. ; Why is this not a default functionality? : The API endpoint this application is using is meant for use in and and implementing the option into Fandom would take too much unneeded time from them, so they decided to "allow but not support" it. ; Why "Nitro"? : It's a reference to Discord Nitro. Planned Updates * Add an option to crop the avatar before uploading. * Shrink the Select button. * Add a "Do you not trust this login form?" option below the login form, to make users aware they should think with their own head before supplying their Fandom password to random forms. * Show logged-in user's username and avatar instead of the disabled login form. * Do pre-validation of avatars. Category:Handbooks